1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method, a computer readable medium and a controller of a numerical control machine tool.
2. Related Art
A technique is already known that a probe for a NC (numerical control) machine tool equivalent to a measuring probe used in a three-dimensional measuring device is attached to the NC machine tool to carry out a measurement on the NC machine tool (for instance, patent literature 1). Several makers which provide the probe for the NC machine tool also provide data processing software that executes a calculation process such as a geometric calculation in accordance with measurement data obtained by using the probe. They provide a system that realizes a measuring function on the NC machine tool by combining the above-described probe with the software. On the other hand, several makers which provide a CNC (Computerized numerical control) three-dimensional measuring device use a data processing program for the three-dimensional measuring device to create a measuring program of a series of measuring operations in the CNC three-dimensional measuring device from a CAD (Computer Aided Design) model, what is called a part program, then, convert the measuring program into a NC program for an NC controller of each NC machine tool and use the converted NC program to provide a system which can carry out a measurement on the NC machine tool. Systems similar to such a system which converts the measuring program created for the three-dimensional measuring device from the CAD model into the NC program are also widely realized in a CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing) system.
However, in the related-art method, since a series of measuring programs such as the part program is converted into the NC program at one time, a partial measurement or an interactive measurement cannot be carried out, so that flexibility in measurement is low. Further, when a part program for a complicated measurement is made, the NC program data becomes a large capacity. Thus, since a defect position on the NC program is hardly specified when a defect occurs, it takes extremely much time to meet the defect and a maintenance property is deteriorated.